donkey kong goes to the ARK
by Fighting Robots mb7 and mb6
Summary: this is my very VERY first story ive ever written so no bad comments please everything belongs to their rightful owners dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

**Donkey Kong goes to the ARK**

It all started on a regular day on DK Island.

Dk: I am so bored.

Diddy: everything is just way too peaceful since we toke down krool

Dk: I know right! Let's just eat and watch TV.

Diddy: let's watch Ed, Edd, and Eddy!

Dk: *takes remote* NO, NO it's my turn

Diddy: *tries to take it back* GIVE IT

DK: NOPE…*pulls the remote and Diddy*

In the other room…..

*Dixie tries to get some sleep but Dk and Diddy arguments keep her up*

Dixie: my god…. Well you two shut up…

Diddy: GIVE ME IT! *tries to get it*

*TV starts to fizz up*

Dk: what the heck is going...DIDDY ENOUGH!

Diddy: WHAT...*looks at the TV*

*TV starts to show vision of krool*

Diddy: what is krool doing on TV?

Dk: your asking the wrong guy, man

krool: attention Congo bongo,

*Dixie shot out of her bed and rushed to the living room*

krool: I have gain control of the powerful, space colony ARK…

Dixie: ARK? What's that?

Diddy: beats me

krool: ….in 72 hours, your island will be a thing of the past!

Dk: WHAT! I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION!

Diddy: we are going to die….


	2. Chapter 2: the plan

**Donkey Kong goes to the ARK chapter 2 **

*Dk just got the word of krool's plan and called the other Kongs for help*

Diddy: we are going to die…

Dk: no we're not! Call the other Kongs!

Dixie: on it!

*few hours later..*

Candy: I just got the call, what is it?

Dk: 's back….

Tiny (older version):so what? We'll just kick his butt again like always.

Diddy: no, no this is worst he have got control of the space colony ARK and in 3 days, he is planning to destroy our planet!

Dk: our island, idiot..

Diddy: what he said!

Candy: what, was that place shut down 50 years ago?

Tiny: what? You know about that place? Because I'm clueless.

Candy: yeah. It was made for the sole purpose of creating top-of-the-line weapons. It was shut down due to a terrible mistake of creating the….

Diddy: WE ARE WASTING TIME JUST MOVE OUR LIPS!

Candy: well, how do YOU think we should go into space, HUH?

Diddy: well, mm…..

Dixie: yeah so shut the heck up!

Tiny: can I say something?

Diddy and Dixie: NO!

Diddy: I don't see you coming up with anything, miss idea!

Candy: wait, I have an idea. Why don't we ask Cranky to make us a space craft?

?: I highly doubt that…

*all the Kongs look around the place but didn't see the person who said that*

Tiny: wh-wh-who's there?

?: why, its cranky, you idiot!

Dk: ohh.

*cranky come out of the shadows*

Cranky: and I can't build you a rocket because I am missing one important thing, a diamond for fuel.

Dixie: ohh good choice and can you use something that is more affordable like, hmm, ROCKET FUEL!

Cranky: stop yelling! There is a diamond in the bark of the black maple tree on the island and I can't get it.

Dk: don't worry. C'mon Diddy!

Diddy: ME? Why do I have to go…

Dk: fine than, big baby.


	3. Chapter 3: perparing to go

*Donkey Kong went off to find the diamond while the others got prepared*

Diddy: should we bring our planes?

Dixie: why should we? It will just slow us down…

Diddy: maybe but you should just in case.

Tiny: I agree.

Dixie: tiny, no one asked you so shut up

Tiny: you shut up…

Diddy: girls, quit arguing.

Dixie: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!

*candy puts tape on Dixie's mouth*

Candy: now that the big mouth is silenced, lets pack the planes.

Dixie: *muffle screams*

*meanwhile*

Dk: mm, the map tells me the tree is…..*looks around in the forest* there…

*Dk looks at a black bark tree few miles away*

Dk: well, better get started walking…

*after an hour of walking, Dk finally made it to the tree*

Dk: *pants* hmm, this is it… now where is the…

*lanky appeared out of nowhere*  
>Lanky: diamond?<p>

Dk: 0_0 lanky? What are you doing here?

Lanky: just exploring

Dk: good we need your help and that diamond.

Lanky: why?

Dk: ill explain it on the way c'mon!

*back at the launch base*

Candy: okay is everything pack?

Tiny: let's see planes check, weapons check, food check, Dixie's mouth taped up and she tries to rip it off and causes herself pain, check! Everything is here but the diamond.

Dixie: *tries to yank off the tape*

Tiny: don't hurt yourself *gives a little chuckle*

Cranky: WHERE THE HECK IS Dk? WE ARE RUN OUT OF TIME!

Candy: calm down, cranky. He is on his way back….I hope…

*Dk and lanky come busting through the door*

Dk: I'm here and…what happened to Dixie?

Tiny: it's a long story…

Diddy: ok everyone get in!


	4. Chapter 4: dixie finds the truth

*All the Kongs got in the rocket and got prepared for takeoff and Dixie finally got the tape off her mouth, but it was painfully *

Dixie: *tears coming out of her eyes*

Tiny: I told you don't yourself *laughs at Dixie's pain*

Dixie: shut….up….

Cranky: prepare for takeoff in 30 seconds!

Dk: this is it….after this, we will be the first monkeys in space!

Diddy: mm…Dk? I think they have already send monkeys in space..

Dk: damn it…

Candy: still….this is going to be fun!

Dixie: *still crying* hope your right

Cranky: takeoff in 5…4…..3…..2…..1! blast off!

*rocket toke off with a bang every braced their selves but Dixie struggled to get ready *

*after a few minutes, the crew left the atmosphere*

Lanky: we have successfully left the atmosphere

Tiny: good now how about some snacks?

All: YES!

Tiny: orange, Dixie?

Dixie: nah, oranges me horny….

Tiny: IT DOES?

Dixie: yeah don't you remember the last time I ate one?

Tiny: *had a flashback and shivered* uuurghhh….. I wished I didn't….

Diddy: hey did you guys know that every team have a comic relief person?

Dk: did I need to know that?

Diddy: well I just wanted to state that

Tiny: even this team got one too!

Dixie: really? Who?

*everyone pointed at Dixie*

Dixie: WOAH, WOAH, HEY. Why me?

Tiny: because all the bad things happen to you. Remember the time when we went to target practice…

*flashback*

*everyone is shooting banzai bills at rocks*

Cranky: pull!

*the canons shot rocks in the air and everyone shot them*

Cranky: hey chucky, use that big rock

*chucky load the big rock and shot it in the air*

Dixie: *aim at the rock, but the smooth surface cause it to reflect the bill back at Dixie* OH CRUD*she tried to run but it still got her* ouch….

*back to the present*

*everyone was laughing*

Dixie: *vain in her head* don't…..remind me…..

Tiny: and that time we went Mario Kart racing…

*flashback*

*everyone was racing in the Ultimate Mario Kart Racing League and Dixie was in 5th*

Dixie: gotta catch up….huh*looks back* dang tiny, *toke out a red shell* eat this*she throw the shell but it missed*

Dixie: crud…..

Tiny: Dixie WATCH OUT, IN FRONT YOU!

Dixie: wait what?*looks ahead and sees a bomb* CRUD!*she tried to turn and KABOOM*

Tiny: I told you to keep your eyes on the road!*she said as she went into the distanced*

*back to the present*

Dixie: *growling* I GET THE POINT!

Tiny: *laughs*


	5. Chapter 5 : attack and gass

In deep space

Time left: 41 hours and 45 minutes

Diddy: *humming*

Dixie: *still pissed* Diddy….hush…

*beeping*

Candy: what the…..

Diddy: what is it?

Candy: we are under attack!

Dixie: WAIT, WHAT?

*everyone looked outside and see minions in ships is sent*

Diddy: this is bad…

Tiny: thank god we bought the planes let's go!

Diddy: right!

Dk: oh you say yes to her, but not to your best friend?

Diddy: quit complaining!

*Diddy, Dixie, and Tiny departed from the shuttle to take down the kremples*

Dixie: time to try out my new weapon! *charges a big green laser* BANZAI! *fires and hit 8 kremples*

Diddy: hey watch where your firing that! You all most hit us!

Dixie: sorry!

Tiny: Dixie enemies on your tail!

Dixie: just my luck! *tries to shake them off* ughhh…..can't lose them…..*got shot at* GGAAAHHHH!

Diddy: DIXIE! * takes out the kremples one by one*

Dixie: my ship is losing control! *falling*

Tiny: I…got….you! *used her gaveling hook to catch Dixie*

Dixie: whoa….thanks!

Tiny: no problem!

*all three went back to the ship and the ship made it the colony*

Tiny: good we made it…pie?

All: YEAH!

*everyone ate and heard Dixie's stomach growled loud*

Dixie: *groans and holds her own stomach* hugh…. Tiny? What was…in that pie?

Tiny: mm…. let's see…..sugar, bananas, milk, cherries, blueberries…

Dixie: WHAT, BLUEBERRIES MAKE ME GASSY! *starts farting*

*everyone covered their noses*

Candy: gross…. Really, Dixie?

Dixie: I CANT HELP IT….oh god….BATHROOM!* runs into the bathroom and yells through the wall* THIS MAY TAKE A WHILE!


	6. Chapter 6: planning to go

At the entrance of the ARK

Time left: 40 hours 12 minutes

Dixie: OWWW! That one hurt…

Diddy: man…..

Dk: ok lets go over the plan everyone gather around….Dixie you listen too.

Dixie: I'm listening ….

*everyone gathered around*

Dk: so we are here and the control room is right here *points the location on the map* here *give a map to everyone* Dixie heads up * slid a map under the door* these maps will show you all the place in the colony and give you the location of all of us.

Candy: but how will we shut down the cannon?

Dk: easy I had cranky made me this! *pulls out a golden banana*

Lanky: a banana? Really?

Dk: it's actually a mechanical banana. It is used to shutting down machines . once I get to the cannon, ill slam dunk it in there!

Dixie: good plan…OOWWW!

Tiny: ill stay with Dixie

Candy: me too

Dk: ok we only got one shot at this

Diddy: ok let's move

*everyone left except tiny and candy*

Dixie: oh god…..

Candy: my god Dixie are you done yet?

Dixie: NO!

Tiny: jeez…

Dixie: I am going to kill you tiny….

Tiny: WHY!

Dixie: YOU CONSTAPATED ME!

Tiny: I said I'm sorry!

Dixie: ok I think I'm done…

Tiny: good

*Dixie comes out*

Candy: let's get moving! We are already behind!


	7. Chapter 7: ambush

On a giant meter

Time left: 38 hrs 11 minutes

Candy: do you even where we are going?

Dixie: yes yes….

Tiny: *scared* but your….not looking at your map…..

Dixie: that's because I've have been going on instinct

Candy: *smacked Dixie's head* WE ARE LOST BECAUSE OF YOU!

Dixie: *rubs the back of her head* party pooper….

Candy: thanks to YOU, we are stuck of this asteroid!

Tiny: don't worry, guys I kept my map!

Candy: thank god, now where we go?

Tiny: well….umm…. this way!

?: leaving so soon?

Candy: what the…..* looked at Dixie and tiny*

Tiny: it wasn't me

Dixie: not me ether…..

*a guy in heavy armor and a long sword appeared*

Candy: CRAP AS IF THINGS CANT GET WORSE!

Dixie: who are you?

?: I am the guardian of the ark, zeke! All three of you well be punished!

Tiny: *passed out*

-meanwhile-

Lanky: aren't you worried about the girls?

Diddy: hey if Dixie saved me and Dk before, then she can handle it.

Dk: and besides, tiny got that one sword funky made for her

Lanky: but….

Dk: you worry too much

*alarms go off*

Diddy: WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED!

*a big laser cannon appeared in front of them and prepared to fire*

Dk: crud….LANKY USE YOUR ARMS TO MAKE A SHIELD AROUND US!

Lanky: okay! *made a shield and the laser fired*

Lanky: THIS REALLY STINGS!

Diddy: SUCK IT UP AND START RUNNING!


	8. Chapter 8: chucky appears

In meteor herd

Time left: 35 hours 2 mins

Dixie: COME ON TINY WAKE UP PLEASE!

Tiny: *still out*

Dixie: DAMN IT!

Candy: *fighting zeke*

Dixie: I know! Hey tiny we are having blueberry pancakes for breakfast…

Tiny: Dixie HANDS OFF MY PANCAKES….huh?

Dixie: ABOUT TIME!

Tiny: CANDY! *jumps in to fight*

Dixie: hey both of you back off! I got this!

Candy: I hate it when she says that….

Dixie: YEAAHHH!*punches zeke in the face*

Zeke: my, my you got a lot of nerve and energy we'll start with you then!

Dixie: what the…*rapid punches* GAAHHH GO DOWN ALREADY!

Tiny: Dixie GET OUT OF THERE!NOW!

Dixie: YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, I'M OLDER THAN YOU!

Tiny: YOU JUST CALLED YOUSELF OLD!

Dixie: GOD DAMMIT! *zeke punches Dixie* OOOWWWW! *holds her nose*

Zeke: FINALLY they shut up….*released a combo attack on Dixie* FACE FIRST Dixie! *hit Dixie into a wall and knocked her out*

Candy and tiny: *sweatdrop*

Candy: well so much for Dixie's help, now it just you and me now, tiny!

Tiny: right…

-meanwhile-

Dk Diddy and lanky: *yells as they run into the laser canon and destroyed it*

Diddy: see, we lived!

Lanky: not my arms, though!

Dk: you'll heal

*a surprise attack of kremples appeared*

Diddy: OH COME ON PEOPLE REALLY!

*everyone hoard a loud bang from the wall and Chucky Kong appeared*

Chucky: YEAHHH BOOYAH! *kills all the kremples*

Dk: wow…

Chucky: hey did you miss me?

Lanky: you came at the right time!

Chucky: by the way, where are my baby cousins?

Dk: they had to stay behind….

Chucky: ok I'll go look for them*runs the other way*

Diddy: GOOD LUCK!* waves bye*


	9. Chapter 9: pacman

*candy and tiny are fighting for their lives*

Candy: damn it…. This is going nowhere!

Tiny: *panting* no kidding….

Candy: tiny, you take Dixie and go find the control room!

Tiny: WHAT! WHAT ABOUT YOU?

Candy: DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, I CAN HANDLE MYSELF! YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE NOW!

Tiny: okay *picks up Dixie and flies away but then turn to look at candy*

Zeke: OH NO YOU DON'T *went after tiny but candy cut him off with a clash of attacks*

Tiny: man, I don't know candy was such a fighter… wait NOWS MY CHANCE! *flies away*

Tiny: *in the ark carrying Dixie on her shoulder * man I can get lost in here….

Dixie:*wakes up* huh….where am i?

Tiny: you got knocked out

Dixie: *gets off Tiny's shoulder* that figures….

Tiny: you got over cocky in yourself

Dixie: *pissed face* don't start with me!

Tiny: I'm just say… what the heck?

Dixie: what* looks forward* wow….

*both of they sees a giant Pac-man maze with floating orange spheres*

Tiny: man this looks like a maze

Dixie: and what are these? *takes a orange sphere and eat it* mm…. this is good….

Tiny: wait this is a Pac-man maze!

Dixie: OH NO DIP, SHERLOCK!

Tiny: SHUT UP! Anyway as it says on the door, we need to eat all the spheres to open the door.

Dixie: okay so who is going to eat them?

Tiny: *puts Dixie in a position as a lawn mower* YOU ARE!

Dixie: WHAT! WHY ME?

Tiny: c'mon aren't you hungry?

Dixie: well….yeah….

Tiny: so start chompin!

Dixie: fine *rolls eyes*

-meanwhile-

Chunky: c'mon c'mon Dixie and tiny give me some kind of signal to where you are!

Dk: *on radio* hey chunky any luck?

Chunky: no

Diddy: keep looking then!

Chunky: keep you pants on, diddy! Or are you ready for that good night kiss from Dixie?

Diddy: SHUT THE F**K UP AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ME AND Dixie DO!

Dk: I don't wanna know

Diddy: shut up…


	10. Chapter 10:candy wins!

Pac-man maze

Time left: 30 hours 1 min

Tiny: that's it, keep chompin'!

Dixie: *eating*

Tiny: huh?

*a robotic red glob appeared*

Tiny: OH MY GAWD ITS ROBO BLINKY! MOVE IT DIXIE!

Dixie: I'M EATTING THE FASTEST AS I CAN!

*robo inky and pinky appeared*

Tiny: HOLY CRUD! TURN, TURN, TURN!

*tiny and Dixie turned to the left but robo cylde stop them*

Dixie: we are screwed, and I feel something in my…*let out a big fart and blow the ghost away*

Tiny: MY GOD DIXIE WHAT DID YOU EAT?

Dixie: THOSE DOTS!

Tiny: righttt…

*all the robots got back up*

Tiny: crud….Dixie I hope u have another fart coming…

Dixie: heh heh sorry can't say I do….

Tiny: your worthless

Dixie: -.-

?: DIXIE, TINY!

Dixie: what in the….

*chunky appeared and crushed pinky*

Tiny: CHUNKY! Boy am I glad to see you!

Chunky: don't get too comfortable yet, we still have 3 robots to deal with…..

Dixie: yeaahh….

-meanwhile-

Candy: I am getting sick of you!

Zeke: and what are you going to do about it?

Candy: *pants* heh….the only thing I can do….

Zeke: hm….?

Candy: *charges her energy*

Zeke: WHAT THE….*getting pushed back*

Candy: ggrrr…SAY GOODBYE ZEKE!* fires a big blast*

Zeke: WHAT….NNOOOO!*tries to block it off but gets killed*

Candy: woah…how I do that? Wait I NEED TO CATCH UP TO Dixie TINY!* flies off*

-meanwhile….again -.-

Diddy: sigh…. Man I'm hungry!

Dk: dude, don't talk about food my stomach is eating itself…

Lanky: mmm…. Hey look,* points to a big room* a 'all you can eat' food stand!

Diddy: and a lunch room!

Dk: strange yet convenient! Lets eat!


	11. Chapter 11: kevin jumps into action!

Dk: *eating bananas*

Diddy: aren't we suppose to be looking for the control room?

Dk: hey we need fuel to help us to go right?

Diddy: well yeah…..

Me: see diddy? You need food.

*all but me 0_0*

Lanky: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?

Me: I'm the author of this story, Kevin.

Diddy: aren't you suppose to be, I don't know, TYPING THE STORY!

Me: I am. I'm eating and typing!

Dk: can't argue with that logical!

Diddy: -_-

Me: fine then once we are done, we'll get going.

-meanwhile-

Tiny: DIXIE WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!

Dixie: CRUD!* get down and protects herself*

Chunky: I GOT HIM! I GOT HIM! *crushed Clyde*

Tiny: NICE!

Dixie: *on communicator* hey candy, how are things on your end?

Candy: *on communicator* good actually I just beaten zeke..

Dixie: good!

Candy: on the flip side, I am so lost right now.

Dixie: join the club

Tiny: DIXIE MISSILE!

Dixie: WHA- *gets hit with missile*

Candy: DIXIE? COME IN, DIXIE!

Chunky: *kicks Dixie*

Tiny: WHAT THE HECK, CHUNKY!

Chunky: just checking if she's out*kicks her again* yep….

Tiny: *signs* how are we related?

Chunky: beats me…

Tiny: -_-


	12. Chapter 12: the duel

Donkey goes to the ark chap 12

time left: 1 hour 59 minutes

Candy: great looks like it's up to me…..

?: you never fail to surprise me, candy

Candy:* turns around and sees Kalypso* humph….what do you want?

Kalypso: I thought zeke ripe you from existence.

Candy: don't underestimate me…I'm tough

Kalypso: I see… but now, your opponent is me!

Candy: fine by me!

Kalypso: YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE!* attacks*

-meanwhile-

Time left: 2 hours 3 minutes

Chunky: WAKE UP! *slaps Dixie repeatedly*

Dixie: CHUNKY STOP I'M AWAKE!

Chunky: *slaps Dixie one more time*

Dixie & Tiny: DUDE!

Chunky: sorry just tryin' to help…..

-with Dk-

Time left: 1 hour 53 minutes

Dk: man, finding the control room is tough…

Lanky: I think it is *sniffs* this way…..

Diddy: how can you tell?

Lanky: I can smell tech…

Diddy: lanky, this whole place is tech out

Lanky: I know…

Me: let's hurry up and go


	13. Chapter 13: central control room

**a/n: sorry this chapter is short i rushed though this one :/**

* * *

><p>In the hallway of the central control room<p>

Time left: 46 minutes 2 seconds

Dk: c'mon, lanky! Where is the control room? We are running out of time!

Lanky: WE'RE HERE!

Dk: good man I wish tiny was…

Tiny: here?

Diddy: where the heck did you come from?

Tiny: me, Dixie and chunky just got here. Let me shut this down. *went up to the computer and started typing*

Dixie: please don't tell me we are going to die.

Tiny: *keeps typing* we are not going to die. Plus, if we fail do, we could live on the ark.

Dixie: uhhh…..

Tiny: don't think about it too hard..

Dixie: *is silent*

Diddy: too late she is already daydreaming about it…

Lanky: tiny, focus! Have anyone seen candy?

Everyone: *silence*

-meanwhile-

*candy is hit against the wall*

Kalypso: you little..* bring out her really sharp claws*

Candy: *quickly dodges it* please work..* charge a pink energy on her hand* TOP THIS!* fires and hits Kalypso and she passed out* good better find the others. *ran off*

Kalypso: *opens her eyes and gets up* hmph she thinks she have beaten me *jumps into the shadows*


	14. Chapter 14: the end or is it?

In the central control room

Time left: 30 minutes 44 seconds

Tiny: almost done *sweating like crazy*Dk, the banana please! *sticks her hand out*

Dk: okay *checks everywhere but couldn't find it* 0_0

Diddy: lord, please don't tell me….

Dk: I lost it…..

All: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!

Dixie: we are all screwed now…. *panicking*

Candy: *hanging upside down on a pipe* no, we're not! I found this in the cafeteria. *holds out the banana*

Dk: *sweatdrop* oh yeah…

Lanky: jeez Dk, your most useless than that time…

Diddy: THERE IS NO TIME FOR FLASHBACKS!

Chunky: HURRY UP!

Tiny: EVERYONE, STOP PANICKING! Even you, Dixie!

Dixie: *in a corner, rocking back and forward*

Tiny: -_-' *takes the banana* now then…

Everyone: *wide eyes staring at tiny*

Tiny: *typing a code and put the banana in the machine and the whole thing shuts down*

Dixie: TINY, YOU DID IT! *hugs tiny*

Everyone: *cheering*

(on PTA): you idiots! You think you beaten me that easily?

Chucky: I don't like the sound of that….

*everyone except Dk, diddy, and Dixie wore teleported away*

Dixie: WHAT THE HECK?!


	15. Chapter 15: the clones

Diddy: what the heck just happen?

Dk: I don't know!

Dixie: so now we are just random monkeys wondering around in a giant space station?!

Diddy: hate to say it, but she is right…

Dk: no..wait that's right!

Diddy: what?

Dk: remember when lanky ate Cranky's computer chip? {don't know why he have that}

Diddy: yeah…

Dk: cranky told me that was a radar chip, we can find them!

Dixie: good so where is the radar itself?

Dk: just for occasion, I had it *pulls it out*

Dixie: wow you had for this type of problem?

Dk: yeah

Dixie: that's….creepy

Diddy: not really

Dk: c'mon let's move!

*the trio left the central control room and ran in a lab and saw a chair and pods with their friends in them*

Diddy: !

Krool: *chuckles and turns in chair* well, well if it isn't the monkeys own don't wear pants!

*Dk Diddy and Dixie looked down and looked back up*

Diddy: pants r overrated but HEY you don't wear a shirt!

Krool: I want to show off my muscles!

Dk: that's not muscle! This is! *pounds his chest* you got flab!

Krool: hey this is muscle! But back to the point, get a load of THIS! *press a red button and all white clones with glowing red eyes of Candy, diddy, Dixie, tiny, chucky and lanky appeared*

Dixie: 0_0 WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?

Krool: impressed? ATTACK!


	16. battle! pt 1

a/n: we haven't updated some of our older stories in a while. We have just got back to doing that now!

Chunky woke up and broke out of the pod. He then broke out Tiny and Lanky out.

Tiny: wooo, thanks! *draws her sword out* let's do this!

Clone Tiny: bring it! *charges at Tiny*

Diddy: *uses his jetpacks to distance himself from his clone* try and top this! *pulls out his peanut guns and started shooting*

C Diddy: *do a high jump and got on Diddy's back*

Diddy: hey! Get off! *flies out of control*

A/N: school, short chapter


End file.
